


Frogs, Snails, Birds and Bees

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Childbirth, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qun, Qunari, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Asari, what are imekaris made of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs, Snails, Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292562) by [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/pseuds/Taffia). 



“Sugar and spice?!” Asari snorts. “And dog tails? _Really_?”

“Really.” Marian hitches her robes up a little, shifting position on the cushioned stool she’s currently resting on. “What do you tell your _imekari_ , then, when they ask where babies come from?”

“I should inform you that the qunlok houses both imekari and pregnant qunaran in close proximity. Trust me, _banisera, they know._ ”


End file.
